SSBM: The Greatest Smash Tournament
by jimmy jimoel
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up. Please read and Review. Master Hand and Crazy Hand have prepared a special tournament for all the smashers. A tournament that can change smash battles forever.
1. Pure Rivalry

Chapter 1: Pure Rivalry  
  
At the Smasher Sparring arena, Marth and Link were engaging in a fierce blade battle. Marth's Falchion blade and Link's Master Sword clashed together with both fighters struggling to hold their blade in place. Link then jumped back and stood still, trying to regain some air. Marth then charged at Link with a fierce expression on his face. Marth then started to perform his dancing blade attack. Marth hit Link hard with the first two attacks, smashed Link with the third and then slammed his blade on Link with the fourth hit. Link was now getting tired but he wouldn't give up. Link charged up his Master Sword and used his whirling blade technique. He spun around fast hitting Marth as many times as he could. When Link had stopped spinning around he quickly pulled out a bomb and threw it at Marth who just evaded the attack. Marth knew he would have to finish it soon.  
  
Marth: "I think its time for me to use my special technique. There is no way you'll be able to survive this."  
  
Link: "If you're going to use a special technique then I might as well."  
  
Marth and Link then raised their blades up into the air. A lightning strike then hit Marth's blade and electricity flowed through it. A gust of wind then swirled around Links sword. Marth slashed his sword towards Link making a thunder bolt came out of Marth's blade that went straight across to Link. Link slashed his sword towards Marth making a hurricane gust come out of Link's blade that was headed towards Marth. When the attacks met each other they went right through each other and headed towards Marth and Link. The attacks hit Marth and Link. Link suffered great damage getting electrocuted by the powerful lightning bolt. The amazing hurricane gust surrounded Marth hitting him as the hurricane gust closed in. After the attacks had finished, Link and Marth were lying on the floor badly damaged. Link was damaged much more badly than Marth. Marth slowly started to get up. He had fought a tough battle and he didn't have that much power in him. Marth stood still and looked over at Link. Link was lying on the floor out of energy.  
  
Marth: "It looks like I finally win."  
  
Marth and Link were then transported to the spectator room. Both of them became fully healed. As soon as they were in the spectator room, Roy ran over to Marth celebrating him.  
  
Roy: "Way to go Marth. You just ruled in that match."  
  
Marth: "Thanks Roy. It was a very tough match and for a second there I thought I was about to lose."  
  
Zelda was then trying to comfort Link.  
  
Zelda: "It's alright Link. All that matters is that you tried your best and you almost won."  
  
Link: "Yeah. I fought a tough battle and it was very close. Marth just got the upper hand."  
  
Link then walked over to Marth. Link held out his hand to Marth.  
  
Link: "Good fight mate."  
  
Marth then shaked Link's hand.  
  
Marth: "I agree Link. Anytime you want a rematch I'm up to it."  
  
Ness then just came running into the room.  
  
Ness: "Sorry to interrupt you all but Master Hand wanted everyone to be in the Announcement room. When he said everyone he means everyone. Come on."  
  
Roy: "Hold your horses. We'll come don't worry."  
  
Everyone then walked out of the Spectator room and went to the Announcement room. In the Announcement room, many of the smashers were sitting down waiting for Master Hand's announcement. Mario and Luigi were sitting down talking in a conversation together. Bowser and Ganondorf were exchanging stories about the times when they almost took over the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule. Mewtwo was standing against the wall all by himself. Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff were arguing about whom was the better Pokemon. Popo, Nana, Yoshi and Ness were playing a game of Poker together. Peach and Zelda were talking about their Kingdoms. Donkey Kong was getting teased by Captain Falcon because Donkey Kong wasn't as fast as Captain Falcon. Fox and Falco were planning their next mission for the Lylat System. Young Link was sitting down alone and sad until Link went up to him and cheered him up. Marth and Roy were both polishing their blades making them look as good as new. Dr. Mario was giving some pills to Kirby because Kirby needed to control his eating habit. Samus was trying to find where Mr. Game and Watch was. He was actually against the wall. After about 20 minutes, Master Hand appeared out of thin air.  
  
Master Hand: "Welcome smashers to this special announcement. Please listen carefully as what I'm about to say can change the rest of your lives. In the past few years, many of you have been challenging each other trying to test each other's skills. Some of you have been successful in your fights and others haven't. Now, it's about time for all of you to test your skills against each other. I WILL BE HOLDING THE GREATEST SMASH TOURNAMENT THERE EVER WILL BE. That's right, an actual tournament. So it's time to put your skills to the test to become the greatest smasher in the world."  
  
Everyone had a surprise look on their face stunned at what they had just heard. All of them knew that they had to win to become the greatest champion and none of them wanted to back out.  
  
Master Hand: "I will also be introducing new smashers to this tournament. I'll be introducing a total of seven new smashers so we will have a total of 32 smashers. Here's the first new smasher. He's the fastest hedgehog ever on this planet, he's real and he can actually run at the speed of light, its Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
Sonic then walked into the room and waved to everyone.  
  
Sonic: "Hi guys."  
  
Captain Falcon: "He doesn't seem like he can run at the speed of light."  
  
Sonic: "You just wait Captain you just wait."  
  
Captain Falcon: "Why don't we test that out right now."  
  
Sonic: "Bring it on."  
  
Master Hand: "Please no fighting I've still got six more fighters to introduce. Do you understand?"  
  
Captain Falcon: "You were lucky this time hedgehog."  
  
Sonic: "You were the one who was lucky."  
  
Master Hand: "Ok, ok. Time to introduce our next fighter. Some of you know him as an evil mastermind. Others might know him as a huge, fat person. I know him as the biggest thing in the world."  
  
Wario: "Hey."  
  
Master Hand: "Hehehehehehehehe. It's fat Wario."  
  
Wario: "MASTER HAND!!!.........uh, hi."  
  
Mario: "Look. Its-a him, Wario."  
  
Bowser: "Shut up plumber."  
  
Wario: "Woah. There's a lot of people here for me to beat up."  
  
Master Hand: "Just sit down fatty."  
  
Wario: "Ok. Keep your glove on, I'm going to sit down."  
  
Master Hand: "That's good, Mr. Obesity. It's now time to introduce our third new fighter. He's an evil mastermind. He's tried to take over the world many times but has failed because of one hedgehog. He has an I.Q. of 300. He's Dr......... Oops, wrong person. He's an evil genius who is just boring. No, wait. Still the wrong person. Now I know who's the right person."  
  
Wario: "And about time too."  
  
Master Hand: "Shut up. Ok. He's an invincible person, no he isn't a person, he is a thing, and he's a King. It's King Boo."  
  
King Boo: "Hello weak mortals. Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!. It's Luigi."  
  
Luigi: "Hello King-a Boo-a. Are you-a surprised to see-a me-a."  
  
King Boo: "Stay away from me."  
  
Master Hand: "Will you please stop fighting? I need to get home tonight and at this rate I won't be. Now I need to quickly introduce more fighters so on we go. She's a young pink hedgehog. She has a crush on Sonic and wants to marry him. She's really annoying. She is Amy Rose."  
  
Amy: "Sonic my darling please marry me."  
  
Sonic: "Not this again Amy. Just leave me alone in this tournament because I need a lot of concentration."  
  
Amy: "Ok darling."  
  
Master Hand: "Our next fighter is from the DK Isles. He's quick and small. He has great skills. He's related to the huge ape Donkey Kong. It's Diddy Kong."  
  
Diddy Kong: "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Who's the best? I'm the best. Hello everyone. You're all going down."  
  
DK: "Yeah. Diddy is going to be fighting."  
  
Bowser: "Another stupid ape. Now we'll be having twice the trouble."  
  
Diddy Kong: "You keep your mouth shut you big turtle."  
  
Bowser: "I'm going to beat you up bad."  
  
Master Hand: "Yes as I am thinking I'll be out of here in 2 weeks. OR I CAN BE OUT OF HERE TONIGHT IF YOU ALL STOP ARGUING!!! Now it's time to introduce one of the greatest navi of all time. He's saved the cybernet multiple times. He also has a blaster. WOW!!! It's Megaman."  
  
Megaman: "Hi everybody. I hope we have a nice and fair tournament."  
  
Falco: "Will you just shut up? No one cares about having a fair tournament."  
  
Megaman: "You're starting to make me angry."  
  
Falco: "Good. I don't care. Get as angry as you want to get."  
  
Master Hand: "Man this is so annoying. Just stop arguing. I need to introduce Lord Eliwood so would you keep quiet."  
  
Eliwood: "You just ruined my introduction."  
  
Master Hand: "Oh I'm sorry did you want a good introduction. Then here you go. Eliwood is the Prince of Marquess Pherae. He's gone on many trips trying to find his father. He has good warrior friends and he controls a strong weapon. There you happy."  
  
Eliwood: "It would've been better if you didn't ruin it."  
  
Roy: "Look Marth. Another person who is like us. How interesting. I bet he's much weaker than me."  
  
Marth: "Roy, don't start up an argument."  
  
Roy: "I just did."  
  
Master Hand: "WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET? Now I've introduced everyone but I have one more thing to tell you. This tournament will have a crazy plot to it made up by the master of craziness himself, that's right my brother Crazy Hand. I'll tell you the plot as we start the tournament. Unfortunately my brother couldn't be here right now but he'll be at the tournament as the announcer. Now will you all go home, get some sleep and meet at the Smasher Dome early in the morning. Don't be late."  
  
Wario: "Don't worry slave hand."  
  
Master Hand: "That's Master Hand to you fatty."  
  
Wario: "Why you? I'll beat you up so badly you'll regret talking to me for the rest of your life."  
  
Master Hand: "Ooh! Wario has threatened me. I'm so really scared. Who will save me? As if fatty. Now get lost before I send you into oblivion."  
  
Wario: "I'm off. I just hate you Hand."  
  
Wario walked outside and headed for home. A can thrown by Master Hand then hit Wario in the head.  
  
Mario: "Come-a on Luigi. We need-a get-a home-a.  
  
Luigi: "Ok-a. I really-a need-a sleep.  
  
Peach: "Wait for me Mario."  
  
Bowser: "Don't worry Mario. I won't try to take over the Mushroom Kingdom tonight. You can relax."  
  
Mario, Peach and Luigi then headed off to sleep at the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser went home to his castle, or what he thought was a castle. Captain Falcon left taking a long hard look at Sonic. Sonic walked off in the opposite direction also taking a long hard look at Captain Falcon.  
  
DK: "Diddy. We'll be staying at a motel for the night because we have nowhere else to stay. Is that all right buddy?"  
  
Diddy Kong: "That's more than enough."  
  
Diddy and Donkey walked off to stay at a motel. Popo and Nana happily hopped along to their home along with Ness. Yoshi was fascinated by Megaman's gadgets that he kept asking questions all throughout the night. All the other Smashers all headed off home looking forward to the upcoming tournament. Samus more excited than the others. 


	2. The Plot Revealed

Chapter 2: The Plot Revealed.  
  
Crazy Hand: "Welcome strong smashers to the outstanding Smasher Dome. I'm your announcer Crazy Hand. Feel free to call me Mental Hand. Muhahahahaha. Or you can call me Mad Hand. Muhahahahaha."  
  
All the smashers were looking weirdly at Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand then went over to a table and had some tea.  
  
Link: "I thought that Crazy Hand would drink coffee or some other caffeine."  
  
Ness: "I wonder where Master Hand is. If his brother is here then so should he."  
  
Yoshi: "I think that he must've had an extra long sleep so he can get more peace and quiet from Wario."  
  
Wario: "Are you on his side are you dinosaur? If you are then be prepared for when I beat you up in a smash battle."  
  
Young Link: "It looks like Wario doesn't get along with anyone."  
  
All of a sudden Bowser and Ganondorf came tramping into the room waving at Wario.  
  
Bowser: "Hey Wario. You know that you and I are alike because we both can't take over the Mushroom Kingdom. We should be good friends."  
  
Wario: "Yeah I think we should."  
  
Young Link: "It looks like I am wrong."  
  
5 minutes passed and everyone continued talking to each other. Master Hand then came into the room looking very tired. That was until Dr. Mario gave him a Wake-Up pill. He was then ready to start the tournament.  
  
Master Hand: "Woah. Let's start the tournament already. Alright first match lets go."  
  
Crazy Hand: "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!! We haven't even told them the crazy plot that took me 4 months to think of. Also they don't know who their fighting against."  
  
Dr. Mario: "It seems I might've give him a bit too much pills."  
  
Mewtwo: "Just tell us the plot already. I don't want to wait all day with these puny mortals."  
  
Crazy Hand: "Fine, fine. Now it's time to tell you the plot. The crazy plot of this tournament is............ hey is that a bird. Come here little birdie. Come here."  
  
Everyone then falls back.  
  
Nana: "I didn't know he was that crazy."  
  
Popo: "Neither did I sis. Neither did I.  
  
Master Hand: "Stop it with your crazy ways brother. We need to start this tournament as soon as we can."  
  
Crazy Hand: "Right. The craziest plot ever to be held in this tournament is............ooh my breath smells. Does anyone have any TicTacs?"  
  
Everyone then falls over again.  
  
King Boo: "Just how crazy are you exactly Hand?"  
  
Crazy Hand: "On a meter from 1 to 10. I would say 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999."  
  
Sonic: "Woah! He's just so crazy. Now just tell us the plot."  
  
Crazy Hand: "Ok, ok, ok. The crazy plot to the greatest smash tournament ever to be held, which I have kept you in suspense because I am a crazy maniac, which took me 4 months to think of, which my brother did not help me in any way, which is sponsored by smashola, which is very crazy, the plot is... I'm still not telling it to you yet."  
  
Ganondorf: "JUST TELL US THE PLOT ALREADY YOU MENTAL HAND!!!"  
  
Crazy Hand: "I take that as a compliment."  
  
Mewtwo: "JUST TELL US BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!!!"  
  
Crazy Hand: "You hurt my feelings. Now you've made me sad."  
  
Master Hand: "Just let me have a minute talking to my brother."  
  
Master Hand took Crazy Hand to a private place to tell him something.  
  
Master Hand: "JUST TELL THEM THE PLOT ALREADY OR I'LL GIVE YOU A TEDDY BEAR TO PLAY WITH!!!"  
  
Crazy Hand: "NO!!! Not the teddy bear."  
  
Master Hand: "Then tell everyone the plot."  
  
Master Hand and Crazy Hand then returned back to everyone.  
  
Crazy Hand: "I'm so sorry for my craziness before. Now I will tell you the plot. The crazy plot to this smash tournament is.....................you will not be competing in smash battles."  
  
Wario: "That is the stupidest plot ever. How did you think of something so stupid."  
  
Master Hand: "Shut up fatty. My brother hasn't finished talking yet so just wait."  
  
Crazy Hand: "Now as I was saying. You will not JUST be competing in smash battles. You will compete in races, strategic plays and tests of strengths. These will all increase your speed, endurance and strength in battle. These events can change the way of smash battles forever."  
  
Link: "Oh that's nice. Let's just start already."  
  
Master Hand: "Yes the draw. Instead of putting you in an event against someone else, we'll put you into brackets. Each bracket will contain four smashers making a total of 8 brackets."  
  
Fox: "Just start up the draw already."  
  
Master Hand: "Ok. You will each be assigned a number according to alphabetical order. The numbers go as follows:

1 Amy

2 Bowser

3 Captain Falcon

4 Diddy Kong

5 Donkey Kong

6 Dr. Mario

7 Eliwood

8 Falco

9 Fox

10 Ganondorf

11 Ice Climbers

12 Jigglypuff

13 King Boo

14 Kirby

15 Link

16 Luigi

17 Mario

18 Marth

19 Megaman

20 Mewtwo

21 Mr. Game and Watch

22 Ness

23 Peach

24 Pichu

25 Pikachu

26 Roy

27 Samus

28 Sonic

29 Wario

30 Yoshi

31 Young Link

32 Zelda  
  
Crazy Hand: "Let's start up the draw. The draw is chosen randomly and it is not rigged.

The first four fighters who will be in Bracket A are:

Number 32 Zelda

Number 4 Diddy Kong

Number 9 Fox

Number 5 Donkey Kong  
  
The next four fighters who will be in Bracket B are:

Number 29 Wario

Number 28 Sonic

Number 15 Link

Number 3 Captain Falcon  
  
The next four fighters who will be in Bracket C are:

Number 1 Amy

Number 31 Young Link

Number 10 Ganondorf

Number 6 Dr. Mario  
  
The next four fighters who will be in Bracket D are:

Number 17 Mario

Number 13 King Boo

Number 20 Mewtwo

Number 14 Kirby  
  
The next four fighters who will be in Bracket E are:

Number 27 Samus

Number 24 Pichu

Number 26 Roy

Number 18 Marth  
  
The next four fighters who will be in Bracket F are:

Number 19 Megaman

Number 22 Ness

Number 12 Jigglypuff

Number 8 Falco  
  
The next four fighters who will be in Bracket G are:

Number 23 Peach

Number 2 Bowser

Number 7 Eliwood

Number 11 Ice Climbers  
  
The last four fighters who will be in Bracket H by outright are:

Number 16 Luigi

Number 21 Mr. Game and Watch

Number 25 Pikachu

Number 30 Yoshi  
  
Master Hand: "Looks like we will be having some great events. Here are how the rules go as follows. Points are awarded in each event depending on your position. 4 points to first. 3 points to second. 2 points to third. 1 point to last. If you don't complete the event, you get no points and the points go to the person who is first. The top 16 people with the most points will advance to the next round."  
  
Megaman: "Looks like we will be having an interesting tournament."  
  
Falco: "Will you just stop with the nice act. It gets really annoying you know you strange navi."  
  
Master Hand: "Ok the first event in this tournament will be the Running event held at F-Zero racecourse. All the cars will still be in the course making it more difficult than normal. This event will increase your speed, strategy, jumping and dodging."  
  
Sonic: "Humph. A race. This will be so simple for me. No one can outrun me."  
  
Captain Falcon: "I could easily outrun you any day. I just can't wait to defeat you in our race."  
  
Meanwhile, Bowser and Wario were having a bad time with the news of the running race.  
  
Bowser: "Why do we have to race. I'm too slow and big-boned to run fast."  
  
Wario: "Why do I have to be so fat. I can't even jump 10 centimeters with my weight."  
  
Elsewhere, Master Hand was just about to start of the race.  
  
Master Hand: "Ok. It's time for our first race. Could all participants in Bracket A please come up."  
  
Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Zelda and Fox all walked up to the podium.  
  
Master Hand: "Are you all ready? I will now teleport you to the F-Zero racecourse."  
  
Master Hand flicked the teleportation button and the four smashers were teleported to F-Zero racecourse.  
  
Crazy Hand: "Everyone ready. This is the first event in this great tournament. Participants, take your positions. 3...2...1 GO!!!"  
  
The smashers went off to a flying start in their race.


End file.
